Best in Me
by Helena Malfoy-Granger
Summary: Draco Malfoy siempre ha sido el malo dentro de Hogwarts, pero ¿que pasa si hay cierta chica castaña capaz de sacar lo mejor de él?
1. Prólogo

**Best in Me**

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes y lugares, el mundo completo de Harry Potter, pertenece a J.K Rowling, si fuese mio ya seria más que millonaria. La trama por supuesto es mía, y por ello Dumbeldore no esta muerto y varias cosas más, que de verdad espero que a nadie le moleste.

**Summary: **Draco Malfoy siempre ha sido el malo dentro de Hogwarts, pero ¿que pasa si hay cierta chica castaña capaz de sacar lo mejor de él?

**Prólogo:** Desde que empezó a estudiar en Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy se ha comportado como su familia quería que lo hiciese, como un arrogante, altivo y orgulloso sangre pura. Pero que pasa si algo le saca de ese camino con un final oscuro, si hay una chica que le hace sacar lo mejor de si mismo, una chica a la que lleva insultando desde el día que la conoció, a ella y a sus amigos. ¿Qué pasa si aquellos a los que más tenía que odiar se convierten en sus mejores aliados?.


	2. Capítulo 1 Algo ha cambiado

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes y lugares, el mundo completo de Harry Potter, pertenece a J.K Rowling, si fuese mio ya seria más que millonaria. La trama por supuesto es mía, y por ello Dumbeldore no esta muerto y varias cosas más, que de verdad espero que a nadie le moleste

* * *

**Capítulo 1: "Algo esta cambiado"**

_11:00 am Estación de King's Cross (Londres)_

Draco Malfoy llegó a la estación minutos antes de que el tren hacia Hogwarts saliese, se subió la capucha de su sudadera para tapar su cabellera rubia, la cuál recientemente se había cortado y ahora lo llevaba de punta de forma más moderna. Caminó rápidamente con el carro en el que llevaba sus pertenecías, pero intentando no llamar la atención mientras se cruzaba con caras conocidas que no le reconocían, algo normal, porque no era típico ver a un Malfoy con ropa _muggle _y sin su característico color negro.

Cuando por fin entró, busco un compartimento vacío y comenzó a acomodar sus pertenencias, mientras rezaba por tener un viaje tranquilo y a solas.

No muy lejos de él, al otro lado del tren se encontraba una castaña de pelo alborotado riendo feliz con sus amigos que le contaban sus anécdotas del verano.

-Hermione,¿estás lista para patear traseros de Slytherin como prefecta? – le dijo uno de ellos

-¡Ronald! – le regañó – El objetivo de los prefectos es mantener el orden, no vengarse

-¡Pero Hermione…! – intentó convencerla el pelirrojo - ¡Solo un poquito!

-¡No podemos hacer eso Ron! – contestó ella ya cansada del ese mismo tema - ¡Y ahora me voy a dar una vuelta por el tren, tu haz lo que quieras!

Y con eso salió a toda prisa de su compartimento hacia el baño para refrescarse y calmarse

"_Este Ronald me pone de los nervios_" pensó

-Señorita Granger – le dijo la profesora McGonagall justo cuando salía del baño – necesito que me ayude, hay reunión de prefectos en 15 min, sus compañeros ya están avisados, pero no encuentro al señor Malfoy por ningún lado

-¿Ha preguntado a sus amigos de Slytherin? – preguntó la chica queriendo evitar lo que estaba apunto de pedirle su profesora

- Es lo primero que he hecho, y le sorprendería saber la respuesta que me han dado – contestó recordándolo – la veo en 15 min en el compartimento de prefectos

- De acuerdo profesora – murmuró la castaña con resignación

Asique se puso a caminar por los pasillos del tren para buscar compartimento por compartimento una cabeza con cabello rubio oxigenado que pertenecía al hurón saltador mas irritante de todo Hogwarts.

Estaba a punto de darse por vencida cuando vio solo a un chico en un compartimento, iba mirando por la ventana y con la capucha puesta, por lo que no podía verle la cara, llevaba ropa _muggle_ pero esa forma tan elegante y aristocrática de sentarse solo podía ser de una persona

-No puede ser… - susurró sorprendida

Abrió la puerta, lo que provocó que el chico se girase tan deprisa que se le bajó la capucha, afirmando así las sospechas de Hermione

-¿Malfoy? – pregunto con asombro

- ¿Qué quieres Granger? – respondió cabreado al verse interrumpido de sus pensamientos

-Tenemos reunión de prefectos – dijo aún sin salir se su asombro

-¡Mierda había olvidado que era prefecto! - exclamó levantándose - ¿Cuándo es?

-Hace 2 minutos - contesto ella en un lamento

-¿La perfecta Granger llega tarde? - preguntó el chico riéndose

-Si por buscarte a ti, solo a un idiota como tu se le ocurre meterse solo en un compartimento y con un aspecto completamente distinto, y encima olvidas tus obligaciones

-Relájate Granger, y salgamos de aquí, no querrás llegar aún más tarde

Para la sorpresa de la chica, Draco Malfoy se comportó como un caballero sujetando la puerta para que ella saliese primero

-¿Que le ha pasado a tu pelo? - se atrevió a preguntar la chica

-Un cambio de look, tu en cambio sigues teniendo un nido de pájaros por pelo

-Eres un imbécil Malfoy - dijo la chica irritada

-Pero un idiota encantador - contestó abriéndola otra puerta

-¿Y tu ropa negra?

-Un toque de color

-¿Un toque de color _muggle_? - preguntó sin poder controlar su curiosidad

-¿Es necesario que te comente cada cambio de estilo en mi armario?

-Es solo que estoy sorprendida, es un cambio muy grande para ser tu

-Hay muchas mas cosas de las que tu crees que han cambiado, Granger

-¿Y supongo que pese a esta conversación medianamente civilizada que estamos teniendo no tengo derecho a preguntar verdad?

-No, no puedes saciar tu sed de conocimiento sobre mi

Y eso fue lo poco que hablaron hasta llegar al compartimento de los prefectos, poco para ella, demasiado para él y sorprendente para cualquiera que hubiese oído como Draco Malfoy le gastaba bromas a quien hasta ese verano llamaba _"asquerosa sanger sucia"_

Al entrar al compartimento ya había comenzado la reunión y les miraron con sorpresa, Hermione no sabía si era porque por una vez ella llegaba tarde, porque llegaba con Malfoy o si era por el cambio de look de este último

-Señorita Granger, señor Malfoy, lamento haber empezado la reunión sin ustedes, pero no sabía cuanto iban a tardar, parecía que estaba usted desparecido Malfoy - comentó la profesora

Nadie la respondió, prefierieron no comentar que más que desaparecido lo que estaba era cambiado, casi irreconocible

-Bien, ya que han sido ustedes los dos últimos les anuncío que, al menos hasta navidades, formaran pareja para las rondas

Y de nuevo otra sorpresa, no hubo la reacción que se esperaba por parte de ellos, ni gritos, ni comentarios despectivos entre ellos, tan solo asintieron.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a Malfoy este verano? - le preguntó Ron a Hermione mientras caminaban de nuevo hacia el compartimento donde les esperaba Harry

-No tengo ni idea, pero desde luego esta muy cambiado

-¡Y que lo digas! - exclamó el pelirrojo - ¿Eso era ropa _muggle_?¿De colores?¿Y ese pelo?

-Es como si hubiese perdido el toque Malfoy... - murmuró la castaña

-Pero sigue teniendo esa pose de superioridad..

Hermione no quiso admitir el detalle de que había sido por eso por lo que le habia reconocido

-¡Harry! Tenemos novedades que contarte - dijo Ron nada más ver a su mejor amigo

-¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó el azabache preocupado

- Cuentalé Hermione - animó el pelirrojo a la chica

Y así, la castaña le comentó los cambios a un sorprendido Harry

-¿Y dices que no estaba con ningún Slytherin? - preguntó asombrado

-Estaba solo, me costó bastante encontrarlo y más con ese cambio de look que tiene, de verdad que te vas a sorprender cuando le veas

-Hay algo raro detrás de esto - dijo Harry pensativo - estoy seguro

-El me dijo algo - comentó Hermione - dijo que no solo había cambiado su ropa y su pelo, me dijo que había muchas mas cosas de las que yo creía que habían cambiado

-¿A que crees que se refiere? - preguntó Ron

-No estoy muy segura, pero creo que este año habrá muchos más cambios - susurró la chica

Y lo que Hermione no sabía, era cuán ciertos eran sus pensamientos, algo en la familia Malfoy había cambiado, algo que había echo que Draco Malfoy pareciese una persona totalmente distinta e incluso que fuese educado con ella, con ella la _"sangre sucia"_

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo y que dejeis algun que otro review que me hacen escribir más rápido, también me encantaria que me dijeseis tanto lo bueno como lo malo... **

** Y también deciros que en mi perfil podeís ver la ropa de Draco si quereis imaginaroslo mejor ...y nada más GO GO GO!**

**Helena Malfoy Granger**


	3. NOTA DE AUTORA

Hola chicas! Lo siento muchisimo por todo esta tiempo sin publicar, pero es que me fui de vacaciones y no pude escribir nada, espero poder subir antes de irme a la playa dentro de poco... tambien deciros que tengo otro fic en blogger, es una adaptación de otro fic que me lei hace tiempo y que si quereis pasaros este es el link

**_www(punto)boicotsymoscasdebarhp(punto)blogspot(punto)com_**

Ya sabéis cambiáis los punto por . y listo!

Y lo siento muchísimo de verdad!

Helena Malfoy Granger


End file.
